A thing for blue
by k1-chan
Summary: He accidentally found her, those blue eyes of love and death. A chance encounter that changed his life forever. I'm not good at summaries. Please read and review. Thanks!TezukaxOC
1. Faithful Encounter

**Author's Note: **

**This story is currently being re-written. **

**I appreciate any comments or suggestions so please read and review. ****I don't own The Prince of Tennis. Thankz.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Faithful Encounter**

A flashing light was seen from afar and from one's point of view it looked like a star shooting across the dusk colored sky. The body of light hit the ground of a deserted playground. As the blinding light ceased a figure was seen lying faced down, blue hair sprawl across the grassy ground. It took awhile before the stranger regained consciousness. Blue dull eyes scouts the area from were she landed.

Using her hands and elbows she pushed herself to get up but failed miserably. Trying once again, she focused her energy into a standing position fortunately her efforts paid off. Panting heavily she slowly made her way through the trees that make up most of the park. It seems like walking took forever due to her weakened condition.

Feeling her knees give away, she slumped against a nearby tree breathing like she never breathe before. She knew she was now on her limit. Closing her eyes, she gathered all of what's left of her energy and continued moving on.

The once orange-red colored sky was now pitch black, giving birth to the stars and the moon. It was nightfall when the Seigaku's tennis club captain decided to leave the school premises. Autumn night breeze swept his hazel brown hair revealing a pair of hazel orbs that glint under the light of the moon as he walked home.

Deep in thought, he recalled the day's events. Earlier, the team's tennis practice was grueling. Although, he didn't mind the intensive training they have to endure in order to prepare for the nationals. He had to admit it took up most of his energy but kept it for himself after all he is the great stoic captain Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Unconsciously, he stopped at the entrance of the so familiar park. Looking up, he gazes at the full moon hidden behind the clouds. From were he's standing he heard faint footsteps coming inside the area. It seems to be heading toward his direction. He being not the superstitious type knitted his brow debating whether or not to continue walking on or check the area.

The owner of the footsteps drew near and stopped a few meters before the tall man. As the moon's light shone above them, he held his breath.

It was a girl.

Long blue locks were tangled by the night wind revealing a face which was covered with dirt. Blood was dripping from her left arm. Her black leather clothing was reduced to almost nothing exposing her bruised arms and legs but still enough to keep her modesty intact. Her body shivered as the cool breeze touched her battered skin.

Expressionless deep blue orbs met hazel.

Tezuka was appalled. He felt a shiver run down his spine under her dull stare. Her eyes reveal death in them. It was like she had killed before and one false move she could slash him in half. All sorts of mental images formed inside his head but he dismissed the thought. In his mind he already knew what to do but his body won't follow. Right in front of him was a girl badly injured and all he could do was stand there and stare back.

He watched as she slowly made her way towards him. When she was about to take another step forward her whole body gave into darkness. However, before her body could even touch the ground two strong arms broke her fall and held her gently.

Tezuka shook the unconscious girl lightly but she didn't move. He checked her pulse and felt a throb but it was weak. A wave of relief washed over him, knowing the girl was still alive. Taking his jacket off, he wrapped it on the injured girl to prevent her from getting cold. Remembering the girl's injured arm, he tore one of his uniform's sleeves and made a makeshift bandage. After giving her a quick glance he gathered her up in his arms and hurriedly made his way outside the park to the nearest hospital before it's too late.


	2. The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

**This is my new edited version of chapter 2. I just thought this works well than the previous. Please tell me what you think? Thanks! **

**Chapter 2: The Runaway **

Tennis practice ended at the usual time, 4 in the afternoon. But no matter what the stoic tennis captain does to make haste, time simply slips right through his fingers. Tezuka knitted his brow. He couldn't understand why he was all worked out by this since the hospital visiting hours was until 7pm. was he looking forward in meeting the girl he rescued the night ago? This notion is justifiably superfluous Tezuka thought on the contrary to his mind's response.

As Tezuka neared the hospital, he saw a small group of people forming at the entrance. Their expressions were of terror and gasp. Following their gaze, Tezuka was horrified at the scene before him. Atop of the building stood a figure clothed in white. His heart skipped a beat. Instinctively, he pushed his way through the crowd.

Running up the stairs two steps at the time, he prayed his mind was just playing tricks on him. Opening the door with a thud, Tezuka was greeted with a familiar sight. There before him the girl saw he pictured in his mind. She was standing precariously on the railing with her back facing him.

Obviously, the girl was oblivious of her surroundings since she didn't even bother to meet her intruder. Tezuka walk slowly towards her so as not to startle her.

"Whatever it is your doing, stop it right now." He said stopping a few feet from the girl.

From this distance Tezuka could see the girl's arms were outstretched in front of her like she was reaching for something naked to the human eye. But still, her face was concealed from his view.

He tried again. "Get down from there, it's not safe."

Tezuka's heart almost fell as he feared of her safety. When with one swift move the girl turned to face him, her arms now at her side. Although he had to admit this girl had perfect control of balance to be able to twirl like that.

She opened eyes and greeted her savior.

Once again a cold chill ran through his body as those same expressionless blue eyes ogle down on his brown ones.

As the wind pick up its strength the girl stood steadfast. The wind only played with her blue hair, tangled her loose bandages and matted her hospital gown.

"Take my hand and come down from there." He said firmly stretching out his hand for her to take.

Her expression remains unchanged, undaunted.

Tezuka could feel the tension building. He was certain a mob has formed below and authorities were informed of the situation. He has to think quickly before any of them reach the rooftop.

Then from nowhere, he mouthed the words his mind longed to suppress.

He spoke it in a calm sincere manner that he, himself couldn't believe.

"I don't want to see you hurt, so please take my hand and come down."

Like magic, Tezuka's words pierced through her invisible barrier, releasing her from her unlikely trance.

Her once dull gaze came to life bringing forth vivid baby blues that looked at him with awe and baffle. At the moment, Tezuka was relieved at sudden transition of events.

However, as the girl was about to take his hand, she miscalculated a step and stumbled backwards, plunging straight through concrete filled mob.

With kicking reflexes, Tezuka lunge forward to catch her.

The crowd gasps in horror at the suspended girl in the air linked only by a hand who desperately tries to save her.

As Tezuka leaped for her, his hand fall a couple of inches short from her. Then without much thought he took the risk and jumped after her.

Strategically he manages to seize her hand with his while his free one takes hold of the steel railing. A loud thud was produced as there bodies collide with the building.

The tennis captain struggled hard not to let go. It was difficult since he was being dragged down by the girl's weight. Not to mention his hand is dangerously slipping off the railing.

Then he felt a hand covered their own.

Tezuka looked down and was surprise to see the girl shaking her head, a small smile plastered on her lips. It took Tezuka all his will to keep his cool.

_How can this girl smile at a time like? Shouldn't she be panicking by now seeing death is just a few feet away? _He thought.

It hit him, later he had realized the meaning of her actions.

_She knows I can't hold on much longer. _

_She knows we'll both die if she keeps holding on. _

_She knows the only way I will survive is for her to let go._

_She has already signed her deathbed._

"You fool! Don't you dare let go. I didn't come all this way just to see you die." Tezuka shouted surprising the girl.

"I'm not giving up, so you should do the same." He shook his head strengthening his comment.

Then with renewed power that surge inside his body, Tezuka pulled the girl with all his strength until she was able to hold onto the railing and her foot touched the rooftop floor he then raised himself to join her. After which, he helped her leap over the railing until she was safely on the ground before crossing over himself.

The crowd below cheered for the worst has finally ended.

Tezuka lay there motionless across the rooftop. His breathing was heavy, his arms were numb so as his entire body. He gazed at the ocean of sky above him and closed his eyes savoring the cool breeze that caressed his somnolent face.

Just then a shadow blocked the light forcing Tezuka to open his eyes. Brown orbs reflected against azure ones.

It was an awkward moment for their faces were a merely inches from each other. The tennis captain stiffened as her warm breath caress his cheek. He could almost hear her heart beating against her chest. She was close, dangerously close. Despite this, Tezuka remained calm and reserve as he always had been in the past.

Tezuka gently propped himself up to a sitting position facing the girl. She sat across him, a puzzled look evident on her pretty face.

"Why?" she asked. "You barely know me and my existence doesn't have any meaning to you, why did you spare me?"

Tezuka let out a weary sigh. "It's true I don't know you or your past. I saved you because it was the right thing to do.

People struggle everyday to uphold their survival, which for you is something needed to waste. Your death wouldn't change anything however by going on living you can change something. Live according the way you know is right and not what others tell you to be. You only live once so protect it. "

"I –– then what do you think should I do?"

"What happens next is for you to decide."


	3. Be by your side

**Author's Notes: Its been a while since I last posted a new chapter. Well here it is hope you enjoy! Thank you. **

**Chapter 3: Be by your side**

"How long are you planning to stand there?"

The girl looked at the expressionless young man in front of her before entering her 'new home'.

She was surprised to see it have a comforting and cozy atmosphere, a complete opposite from its owner. Almost immediately, she felt at home.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here?" she asked.

"Yes"

"But––" she paused studying a certain spot of her pink knee length coat.

"My parents are currently on a business trip so they wouldn't be back for a few months." he said quietly surprising the girl. " I had informed them about your stay and gladly gave their consent just as long as you regain back your memory."

"Really?"

Tezuka nods in response.

"That's very generous of them, please send them my gratitude." She said giving the tennis captain a gracious bow.

After placing their bags on the living room floor, Tezuka disappeared into the kitchen leaving the enthusiastic girl to look around.

Aside from the exquisite interior, her eyes instantly fell on the grand piano situated across the sofa.

She walked toward it, like a moth enthralled by the flame. With trembling hands she opened the slick black cover; her fingers delicately run across the ivory.

The once soundless room was now filled with soft lush melody.

As her hands skillfully brush the keys, an exhilarating, outlandish feeling swept over her. _This tune –– I know it, I used to play it._

She continued playing the music of her soul, pouring her heart into every note, oblivious of the second presence at the room.

Tezuka watched her silently. It wasn't like any other music he had heard before. It was inexplicably unique with a serene, somewhat delicate but pure spirited tune.

This was a song from a forgotten past relived by the present and would foretell the future. It was her song, a song that revealed to him her heart.

Unfamiliar feelings start to swell in his chest like it wants him to remember something very important.

Suddenly, the girl abruptly stops playing. She looks over her shoulder only to find her host staring at her intently.

Then a loud crash resonated in the room.

"I_––_ I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I should have asked first_––_" She stuttered scrambling to hoist the seat back to its upright position.

Tezuka heave a sigh. "Aya"

"I didn't know what I was doing_ ––_"

"Aya"

"I really am sorry. I was _––_"

"Aya!" Tezuka cried in irritation.

At once the girl straightened up mumbling a weak 'sorry'. Tezuka massaged his temple. _This will take a lot of getting too used to._

Offering his house to a complete stranger was a bad idea. He sure over did things this time.

"Um, you do have a beautiful home." she stated breaking the ice. "But don't you feel a little lonely living by yourself?"

Tezuka arched his brow. This girl was driving him insane. "I'm used to it."

"I see –" There was a hint of sadness in her tone.

Just then she smiled brightly and did something that caught Tezuka off guard. Down in one knee, she did the classic pose of a knight ready to sacrifice his life for his king. Her right hand placed on her chest over her heart.

"To the one who drew me from darkness, to him I am most grateful. I give him my solemn vow to remain by his side for as long as time acceded so as the hands of solitude can no longer touch his gentle soul. This I swear upon my lost memories, I yet to reclaim."

Her out of the blue declaration rendered Tezuka speechless. He searched her blues eyes for malice but found only sincerity in them.

Tezuka felt like he was about to explode with embarrassment. This girl was pledging her loyalty, her entire existence to him. It was something no one would dare but her – she was different.

Although the tennis captain was a notable ladies man, this was a first for him. For even a thousand compliments he received none can match the weight of her words.


	4. Questions, Doubts, and Laps?

**Chapter 4: Questions, Doubts, and Laps?**

"I'm serious! I saw it with my own eyes" yelled Takeshi Momoshiro

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Positive"

The spiky haired man glanced at his energetic sempai's direction seeking support. "Sempai Eiji saw it too. You can ask him if you want."

"It's true Oishi, Nya!" Eiji Kikumaru second emotion.

"So you're telling me you saw Tezuka with a girl?" questioned Shuichiroh Oishi with a frown.

"Yes." both said in unison.

They were in the boy's tennis clubroom discussing an incident that took place at a park that was until Momo & Eiji showed up. The news said local visitors found unidentified metal debris scattered on the park's ground a few days ago.

Witnesses said they saw a bright light flashing in the sky then it disappeared from the horizon. Reports said that UFO's were the one responsible but skeptics were doubtful. Further reports says it maybe the work of terrorists; a diabolic master plan to take over the Government. However, the evidence for such treachery is yet to be unraveled.

"Interesting." Sadaharu Inui interrupted looking up from his notes. "According my data, Tezuka was never involved in anyone except tennis. The probability of him having a girlfriend or seeing someone is quiet slim adding up to a total of 1%."

"But we all know Tezuka is very popular with the girls in and out of the campus." commented Takashi Kawamura in a matter of fact tone.

"Taka's right. Maybe he realized it's also important to pursue other things besides tennis. Nya" squealed Eiji.

The vice captain crossed his arms over his chest, unconvinced. "If there's one thing more important to Tezuka it would be winning the nationals. He's the type of person who thinks sensibly before acting."

"A typical of Tezuka, demo, it doesn't explain what Momoshiro and Eiji saw yesterday at the mall." Inui said going back to the topic at hand.

"By the way, you were also there right Echizen? How come you didn't see them?" asked Kawamura.

"I was, but I'm too busy looking at the tennis store's display." Ryoma said shrugging his shoulder. "Who knows maybe, its just one of captain's relatives?"

"Echizen has a point" Oishi said thoughtfully.

Momo shook his head. "Trust Echizen in this kind of situations –"

"Like you can be trusted." hissed Kaoru Kaidoh from his seat.

Momo gazed mockingly at him. "Look who's talking. You can't even put two and two together. "

"What did say?!" Kaidoh snorted angrily. "You talk as if you know everything."

"Fine then, if you don't trust me why don't you ask captain about it?!"

"What is it you want to ask Momoshiro?" a baritone voice filled the air.

All eyes fell at the door were the owner of the voice came from. Captain Kunimitsu Tezuka stood there arms crossed and from the look on his face he was not pleased. Everyone was horrified. They were afraid he had heard their conversation and that would mean trouble, on the other hand he may not. Arching his brow Tezuka demanded an answer.

"Hi there." announced Syusuke Fuji walking up behind him. "Did we miss anything?"

"Practice started ten minutes ago. What are you all still doing here?" A hint of annoyance was evident his tone. It sounded more like a command than a question.

Oishi was first one to overcome the shock. "We were just talking—" he paused searching for the right words to say. Just then he saw Momo & Eiji waving their hands franticly signaling him not to mention anything about their conversation but one glance from Tezuka made them shut up.

He let out a sigh. There was no way of hiding this issue from Tezuka. He will surely find out one way or another.

"I heard enough." Tezuka said realizing there was no point in pushing the subject any further. "All of you 50 laps around the court now."

As the regulars run their laps, Fuji can't help but wonder what Momo meant by "asking Tezuka about something".

"Interesting." Fuji smiled warily after hearing the story from Oishi. "I didn't know Tezuka was capable of love."

Oishi sweat dropped. "Well, what do you think?"

"If that's what Eiji and Momo saw then it's possibly true. They are not the type of person to lie." His companion answered. "Of course, I would like see it for myself, wouldn't you?"

He sweat dropped again.

"Anyway, why are you running laps with us? You weren't in the clubroom."

Fuji gave him an innocent smile. "Ja ne." He said leaving the puzzled vice captain behind. Sighing heavily, Oishi had a feeling his friend was up to something. He hopes this matter will come to its conclusion before things get out of hand.


End file.
